Scavenger Hunt: Griffin School Gear
Scavenger Hunt: Griffin School Gear is a treasure hunt in and pertains to finding diagrams for Griffin School Gear. This section is for finding the base (standard) gear, while the rest are divided into upgrade quests. Walkthrough You can start this quest by either finding one of the locations of the diagrams and reading the related documents found with them, or by buying one of the treasure maps available, as all of them will point to starting at Dragonslayer's Grotto. The easiest maps to obtain early on are the first and second from Midcopse's armorer. Griffin steel sword Diagram This diagram is found at Hindhold and one of the easiest locations to get to early on in the game. Here you'll find the area is guarded by endrega workers and warriors, so kill them off as you make your way up to the top, where a harpy's nest is. Take out the group, then pass through the wooden door up here and loot the crate to find and read Witcher George's confession and then loot the skeleton for Balstick's letter and the first piece, Diagram: Griffin steel sword. This will add 2 further locations to explore if you don't have them already. Griffin silver sword Diagram The lighthouse is more time consuming to get to, and requires traveling all the way to Lornruk at the top end of Crow's Perch region. Here you'll find a wyvern has made the place its home. As it's not a good idea to fight it in the tower, draw it's attention to your side of the bridge and kill it off first, then jump down into the waters below (make sure to look before you jump, as you can die if you hit the rocks below). You'll find drowners in the water near the place of power here marking the entrance into the tower, so kill them then dive down and enter the cave here (should be marked by the cave entrance icon). Climb up the ledges then the ladder and make your way up until you exit out on the other side of the bridge. With that, turn around to face the door again that you just went through to see another ladder and climb up here to find a chest with Diagram: Griffin silver sword along with Crafting notes. While not needed, you can head up the lighthouse tower until you find a chest with Dobromir's journal beside it for a bit more insight. Armor Diagrams All the armor diagrams are found in Dragonslayer's Grotto, the final resting place for George. Drop down into the area and while you can examine a griffin marker on the archway if you wish, it doesn't do much if you already have the location marked in the quest. Head inside to confront a couple wraiths then make your way down the hall (nothing quest related is off to the area on the right, but you can go in there to face more wraiths to get some loot and possible random diagrams if you want). Further down the hall you'll soon find a weak wall. Blast it with Aard but don't rush in yet as there's another wraith here as well as toxic gas clouds. Deal with the immediate threat first, then using either Igni or Aard, temporarily dispel the clouds. Halfway through this tunnel you may find more wraiths, so draw them back to a safe area to deal with them, then you should be able to continue all the way to the end unhindered. Before you blast away the rocks here, prepare yourself as an ekimmara is on the other side. Once ready, blast them and face off against the final monster. Once it's dead you'll see there's a number of things you can loot here, but what you want is the chest with the glowing lights, which contains Witcher George's journal and all 4 armor diagrams: armor, boots, trousers, and guantlets. If you found this location first, the journal will mark the other 2 areas. If you've also completed the main questline far enough to have The Eye of Nehaleni, you can head through the opposite tunnel from where you entered and exit out near the place of power further up the hill. Journal entry :Geralt came across evidence of the legendary witcher George's equally legendary equipment. Having heard many tales of this gear's extraordinary traits, Geralt decided to investigate. :Geralt managed to acquire diagrams for all the items that had once been used by the witcher George. While doing so he discovered many previously unknown facts about the famous Griffin School dragonslayer. Objectives The order in which these objectives appear may differ depending on the order in which the locations are visited. * Find all the diagrams to the Griffin School witcher gear. 6/6 * Search the witcher George's grave. ** Read George's notes. * Search the ruins of the fortress by the lighthouse. ** Read the craftsman's notes. * Search the lord's castle. ** Read the brother-in-law's notes. Bugs * There's a leshen on the surface that can sometimes home in and teleport to where you are when you reach the final room in the grotto and, depending on your level, it can be difficult if not impossible to kill so you may need to load a previous save if so. * Despite being in Velen, the quest logs puts it as Novigrad region. Videos File:Griffin Witcher Gear - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 42 - Let's Play Hard ru:Ведьмачьи древности: снаряжение Школы Грифона Category:The Witcher 3 treasure hunts